


Thorki Noodles

by Lunik



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: norsekink, Crack, Crack that became srs bsns, M/M, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunik/pseuds/Lunik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening a ramen noodle bar when you have zero business experience is more than just something trust fund kids do when the money runs out - For Loki Odinson, it's his dream!</p>
<p>Written because I saw <a href="http://lunikus.tumblr.com/post/25538352398/ooahoo-thorki-noodles">this</a> picture, and <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/9985.html?thread=20667137#t20667137">this</a> prompt, and because I make terrible decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorki Noodles

_Thorki Noodles_ was literally the worst name for... anything... that Loki had ever heard. But Thor was the one with the money, and Loki was the one who'd finally persuaded his adopted father to cut him out of the family finances, so concessions had to be made. Going into business with your ex-adopted-brother was a pretty steep concession to poverty, but he had only himself to blame, and so. _Thorki Noodles_ it would be.

Thor genuinely believed that it was a clever name.

Sooner or later Loki would enlighten him as to his place in this business (the kitchen, Thor, seriously, stop looking at the books, you failed high school math five years running) but for now it helped to let him believe his input was important. He even let him design the flyers, before complimenting how wonderful they were and completely redesigning them himself.

He had more useful things for Thor to do, anyway. Mostly... putting his name at the top of business loans, and charming female investors while Loki arranged his pitch. And then when the money was in order and Loki found he needed a place to stay until 'Thorki' could start paying bills, Thor was useful for that too.

If he'd been worried that inviting his ex-brother back into his life would make him feel like he had a family again, to disappoint _again_ , he shouldn't have concerned himself. It was obvious Thor had made the decision not to think of him as a brother. Loki would have let the heartache of that thought get a little further towards anger, but Thor made it pretty clear how he would rather be thinking of Loki. After he realised _that_ , Loki was intensely relieved that he'd already come up with the term 'ex-brother'.

Because it made it easier, when they were in Thor's apartment in the evening going over and over things like licenses and marketing, and Loki could feel Thor moving closer until his hand was on Loki's thigh and he was suggesting they should leave boring things for the morning. It made it easier that they weren't brothers, because Loki didn't have to think about how easy he was to throw away when his father had a better son to keep around, and that was the kind of thought that could really ruin a mood. He didn't have to think, either about how easy it was for Thor to be daring because he would never be denied what he wanted out of parentally imposed shame. Instead it was all talk about noodles and pipe dreams about franchise that neither of them even wanted and easy sex and both of them ignoring the fact that Thor had more money than he knew what to do with while Loki... was no longer starving.

"You trust fund kids," he said one night while Thor pretended he wasn't undressing Loki even as Loki was typing important emails. "Some of us live on ramen, you know." And Thor laughed hard enough at that that he could ignore the guilt that gnawed at him and Loki made it easy to believe that he didn't harbour bitterness like a seed in his gut.

Even before they opened doors they would spend evenings in the empty building, just to remind themselves that they (Loki) _owned the place_. They'd sit at the bar eating noodles - Loki would test out what they'd put on the menu, something different each time, and Thor would make up tonkotsu ramen with gyoza and refuse to apologise for his lack of imagination. "I know what I like," he said, almost every night. "Is that a crime?" Then he'd take _obnoxious and unsubtle_ to new levels by trying to hold Loki's hand, and Loki would spill broth on him.

Then once they did open (and Loki still refused all attempts at hand holding because it was _stupid_ , Thor, _honestly_ ) Loki took care of the business at the front of the store and Thor ruled the kitchen with an iron spatula. Until Thor's father came in to congratulate his sons on getting further than he'd thought they would. Then Thor was thrust unceremoniously into the storefront while Loki sulked in the kitchen and shouted at the woman they'd hired to help out. Loki almost admitted later on that he'd been glad Thor was there, but the resentment won out over affection and the words didn't quite make it. Thor understood anyway, and pulled Loki into bed. He whispered _I'm sorry_ into his neck and Loki made sure he didn't have breath for another word all night.

The first night they made a genuine profit Loki congratulated him, and even he could believe that it was more than self-congratulations dressed up. He smiled, even, and in a moment of giddy excitement he pecked his ex-brother business partner on the cheek. And didn't push Thor away when he caught him around the waist and pulled him in for a real kiss.

It wasn't until Thor had one arm wrapped around his waist, one hand moving south and his mouth sucking marks into Loki's neck that were _going to last_ that Loki realised he intended to take him right there in the kitchen.

In the kitchen of _his_ ramen bar, which was visible to the entire storefront. His ramen bar, with the entire front wall of windows onto the street. Loki caught a glimpse of them reflected in the glass. Thor looked like a skivvy in his unkempt hair and red apron and plastic sandals. The owner-proprietor being seduced by his kitchen staff, that was what the street could see and it was so cliché that Loki shivered in arousal. Then Thor's groping shoved him back against the counter hard enough to rattle the drinks cooler and the effect was broken.

"For fuck's sake, Thor," he hissed, "food is prepared here. Get your hand out of my pants and go jump off a--" Thor scraped teeth across Loki's pulse and Loki bit down a groan in favour of kicking his ex-brother in the stomach. "Can we just pretend for five minutes that we're grownups?"

Thor laughed off the knee-to-the-stomach. "Where's the fun in that?" Loki rolled his eyes and then froze in shock as Thor reached behind himself and threw a handful of wheat flour down the front of Loki's shirt. "You need to grow down a little, baby brother."

Loki was still staring in disbelief at his child of a brother when he followed up by splashing water in his face from the faucet. "No, no," he muttered, "you are _not_ destroying this kitchen." As soon as he closed the distance with Thor, though, he was caught in by the grabbiest hands of anyone he knew, and having flour smeared in his face. "Oh. Oh, congratulations. I'm a noodle. Brilliant. Thor, get _off_."

"No," Thor said happily. "I think we need to get you out of these wet clothes, Loki." Thor was working one thigh between Loki's legs, and manoeuvring them both back against the counter.

"I think you need to bite me," Loki growled, but it was half laughter.

He grabbed at a bottle of soy sauce on the counter, fully prepared to empty it in Thor's hair (they always had more soy sauce) and Thor grabbed his wrist until he dropped it, and wrenched it over his head to lay him out over the counter and pin him against the back wall. Oh. _Oh._ Taking advantage of a kink Loki had told him about back when they were still brothers instead of business-partners-with-benefits was _never_ fair. It wasn't fair when Thor held him down in bed, and it was less fair to hold him down in the kitchen. Thor's hand came under his t shirt, baring his stomach even as Loki could feel his pants start to creep down his hips. He whined at the rough treatment and tipped his head back.

"Thor... Thor! This is the opposite of sanitary!" Thor's only reaction was to grin into Loki's shoulder and hike up his shirt a little higher. "I need to put the hood down, Thor, anyone could see us!"

"This is New York," Thor murmured, laughing so that the vibrations rolled through his chest down Loki's body and straight to his groin. "They've seen worse. Not better, though." He licked a wet path all the way from Loki's collarbone to his earlobe and Loki shuddered into him. "If they're that hard up, we should give them a show."

Loki pulled experimentally at his wrist, but Thor was more immovable than handcuffs and that was perfect, just so _perfect_. And, hey, what was the point of owning your own place if you couldn't then run it into the ground with a terrible reputation? He wriggled until he could hook a leg around Thor's waist and pulled him in to kiss him like they had an audience.

Hopefully the most pornographic content would be obscured by his last health inspection results pasted to the window.


End file.
